


Sweetest Devotion

by LadyMorphine



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Books, Depression, Dorms, Enemies to Friends, Female Friendship, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-War, Pregnancy, Reading, References to Depression, Relationship Issues, Secrets, Serious, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: She’s a teenager right?  She’s supposed to make stupid decisions and choices. But now she just might be in too deep.





	1. Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to glamorize teen pregnancy. It’s meant to show it’s hardships and all the stress that comes along with it and how some girls and women go to extremes to do whatever it takes to hide it or keep it secret. Even if it means endangering their or their baby’s lives. And how lonely it can make someone feel. But it won’t all be preachiness. Some of it will tackle other things.

I wrung out the dish rag I had used to fulfill my duty as a part of the kitchen clean-up crew in Devil’s Acre. I sighed softly as I hung up my apron for the day.  
Finally, another day had finished.

Miss Peregrine was still blazing mad with us and everyone expected her to be for a long time too. I couldn’t blame her exactly and I was happy to be back in Devil’s Acre. At least forgiveness was possible.

I hadn’t been feeling well at all for the past few days but I powered through it. After all, it was just little nausea, right? It would pass. Or at least that’s what I told myself.

I began to walk down the hall to the girls' dorms. Or as Emma called it, the barracks. 

“Negative?” I heard one of the girls we roomed with named Miranda say softly.

“Negative,” replied Adrienne (another one of the girls we roomed with) equally soft.

I peeked in silently. Adrienne held a thin white stick in her hand. A pregnancy test, I only knew what it looked like from having seen one in the cabinet of Jacob’s house (where was Jacob anyway? He wasn’t at dinner that night). 

“What was Emma’s result?” asked Miranda softly.

“I don’t know. She looked upset after she took her test this morning though. I guess that means….positive,” whispered Kate (the third girl we roomed with).

I saw them all look down for a moment.

Emma then came out of the bathroom. I ducked back behind the wall.

“It was negative idiots. Now stop talking about it before Bronwyn shows up or no one’s getting any fun time ever again as long as we’re. Don’t ruin it. You know she’ll tell,” hissed Emma quietly.

Fun time? I knew what she meant and they knew just how loyal I was, but I would never tell, not that, not take away something that was normal.

Then it hit me. Where most of them doing it in secret? Sure but I knew it mostly never escalated to sex. And if it did they probably all got contraceptives secretly somehow.

I slipped into the room. Everyone just stared at me. 

“Um? Did dinner not sit well with any of you? Because I feel a bit sick,” I said as I got the sudden urge to vomit and I raced into the bathroom.

I puked up dinner straight into the toilet. I fell back against the wall and breathed heavily. I could still feel the acid of it in the back of my throat and the rancid taste of it on my tongue. 

I turned my head to Emma standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Are you okay Bronwyn?” she asked me as she knelt down beside me.

“Yeah. I guess dinner just didn’t sit right with me,” I said only half convinced of what I had just said.

I leaned over and flushed the toilet.

“Can I have a moment?” I asked.

“Sure Wyn,” said Emma and got up and left the bathroom as she closed the door behind her. 

I stood up my legs shaking and I walked over to the oval-shaped mirror over the sink and peered into it as I began to brush my teeth thoroughly to get rid of whatever vomit could be left in my teeth and get rid of the horrible taste in my mouth.

I washed out my mouth before I returned to the room and everyone laying on their coat on the floor. Emma off on her own reading Emma by Jane Austen.

I sat down on my cot and opened up a book. Pippi Longstockings my favorite book since childhood.

“Guys?” whispered Tanya as she popped her head in the door.

“What?” replied Kate in a low voice.

“Jacobs’ gone! The ymbrynes are in a frenzy over it!” whispered Tanya in an excited voice like a Hollywood starlet.

I saw Emma’s expression darken and pushed Tanya on her way out the door.

“Off going to mope I assume?” said Tanya.

“Probably,” sighed Kate.

I gulped as I continued to read my book. I felt terror. Miss Peregrine was really going to be mad now, and she would be out for blood at this point, and all I knew was that I was going to stay far far away from whatever dangerous adventure Jacob was going to get himself into this time. The last time we spoke he sounded like he was going to do something insane and well I guess he just did.

Now everyone was in danger again as he went off to do whatever silly escapade he was going to do this time around. 

I could feel the tension rise in my chest again and I then decided.

“I’m going to get ready for bed,” I said as I stood up from my cot and grabbed my undergarments and pajamas.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower and as I undressed I looked at my breasts in the mirror. They looked rather swollen. I touched them and then recoiled. They felt tingly and sore.

I stepped into the shower.

My thoughts were mixed with the thoughts of the sex my peers here were having and the thoughts of incoming danger now that Jacob was gone. They were spinning together and twirling around within my head as I washed myself. The thoughts continued to mix together as I got out of the shower.

Then I thought of something.

I walked over to the bathroom cabinet after I got into my pajamas and took out one of the pregnancy tests.

“Pee on the test strip, place on flat surface to dry, wait three minutes,” I whispered as I read the directions.

I did exactly as the test told and giggled as I waited for what I thought would be a negative result.

Then I picked up the test. Two pink lines, positive. I felt my stomach drop into my feet.

“This is probably just some mistake,” I told myself.

Alarm bells went off in my head. How could I be pregnant? I had never once had sex! I couldn’t have been pregnant! Besides who would have wanted to have sex with me anyway? What boy in his right mind would have picked me?

Frantically I took out two more pregnancy tests and took them. 

I paced the small bathroom as I waited for the results. It felt like an eternity waiting for the results of both the tests. My chest was tight and my heart was pounding. It was a mistake! It had to be right? False positives happen all the time I told myself.

Then I went over and looked at the test. Two pink lines on both of them. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

I was only fifteen years old, a dim-witted fifteen-year-old girl. I thought about how mad Miss Peregrine would be when she found out. I thought about how everyone would call me a slut and a whore. I thought about how my baby would be taken away from me the moment they were born. I could feel my chest tighten and my breathing quicken. This couldn’t be happening to me!

And that’s when I decided to make the dumbest decision of my life. I was going to hide my pregnancy.


	2. Surreal

I placed my hand over my abdomen. The home of my unborn baby. It felt surreal.

I was going to be a mother. A mother to a little baby child. When? How far along was I?

A million questions were racing through my disoriented teenage brain. How did this happen? Why? Why me? How long can I hide this? When will they find out? What will happen when they find out? 

I felt the acidic vomit crawl up my throat and into the toilet, I again vomited. This time it was a disgusting yellow liquid with a rancid awful smell. 

I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth again before I threw all three pregnancy tests into the trash.

I took a deep breath in before I released and went back out into the bedroom.

“Jesus Bronwyn What took you so long?” asked Miranda.

“Nothing. My stomach was just a bit more upset than I thought,” I lied.

I held back frightened tears as I said this. My heart and mind were racing. I desperately wanted to collapse into the arms of Miss Peregrine and tell her the truth and not keep this from her. But I couldn’t, she would have killed me had she found out.

I wished I had told her then. But I can only wish, now.

I plopped down on my cot and curled up into a ball and swallowed hard as I desperately tried to keep the next wave of vomiting at bay. I had to keep my vomit and tears at bay no matter what.

I then began to make a mental list in my head.

cons of keeping the baby:  
no sleep  
Miss Peregrine will be mad  
Will be called a slut and a whore  
Have the baby taken away immediately after they’re born  
Me having a baby at fifteen will reflect badly on Miss Peregrine  
Motherhood is difficult   
Childbirth 

Pros of keeping the baby:  
motherhood   
Having someone who will love you no matter what  
Having someone to love  
Miss Peregrine will be mad at me if I get an abortion   
I’m going to be a good mother  
The baby of course  
I can do it

I made a mental note of all of that. But I still yet pondered one question above all. Was I ready to bring a baby into the world? Having a child is a big responsibility. And even though I had taken care of Claire and Olive plenty of times before, and I was more like a mother to them then Miss Peregrine was. I still wondered if I was ready to have a child of my own. After all, I was still a child myself as Miss Peregrine herself had said a few days earlier. Was I truly ready to bring a child into this world at all?

Then a thought entered my mind. Abortion. Of course, it would cost a little money but I could accumulate that rather quickly if I had too. And it would quickly and easily get rid of the baby. It would also surely be easy to find an underground doctor to give me an abortion and if I snuck out at night and did it no one would notice. It would be done and over within an hour top and then I could pretend this whole thing never happened.

“But Miss Peregrine would find out. She finds out everything and she would just get madder at you,” My conscious told myself. 

I guess my conscious was right. Miss Peregrine would find out and then she would kill me. Abortion would not sit well with a Victorian Ymbryne like herself. 

I had no choice but to keep the baby. What would happen when it came time for me to give birth I would decide later.

I just curled up in my cot even more.

I still felt sick and nauseous. So I quickly fell into a deep slumber. 

I was awoken what must have been a few minutes later by someone shaking my head.

I opened my eyes to see Miss Peregrine standing over my cot.

I slowly and groggily sat up in bed.

“Miss Bruntley have you seen Mr. Portman anywhere?” she asked calmly.

“No, I haven’t. Not since when you spoke to us all,” I said.

“Ah I see,” she said before she took a pause.

“And it might be in your best interest to take a day off. I heard you making gagging noises when I came in,” said Miss Peregrine.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be better by morning I promise,” I said with a slight stubbornness in my voice.

“I’ll come back in the morning and check on you. If you’re better then, we’ll see,” she said as she smoked a few meditative puffs with her pipe.

The smell of the smoke struck me and I could again feel the acid climbing up my throat. I knew I couldn’t keep it at bay this time and raced into the bathroom as I vomited the same rancid yellow liquid as before into the bowl. I was sweating and heaving. I heard Miss Peregrine limp into the bathroom doorway.

She limped over me and peered into the toilet.

“You’re certainly not working tomorrow if you have vomited multiple times in one night,” said Miss Peregrine sternly as she hobbled to the doorway.

I followed her and she turned to face me.

“The answer is no Miss Bruntley. And it will stay no until you are better. And before I leave, tell your roommates when they return it might be in your girls’ best interest to stop your sexual activity if you have had any,” she said as she once again turned to the doorway.

“What?” I said as my mouth hung open in shock.

She turned once again to face me.

“You haven’t been having any have you Miss Bruntley?” asked Miss Peregrine with one of her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

“No, never,” I said calmly. I felt my stomach drop as I did though.

She turned once again and walked out the door with an incredulous look on her face.

I went back to the bathroom, flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth, and once again laid down in my cot.

It felt awful to lie to Miss Peregrine. But I was terrified. Young and terrified of everything and even motherhood. I wanted my baby to grow up happy and for us to not be judged for the predicament I found myself in.

And as I fell asleep that night, I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I placed my hand protectively over my abdomen.

“Mummy loves you. Mummy loves you very very much,” I whispered silently before I finally fell asleep.


	3. Pretty Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again and I’m here to say while this story is a bit light and fluffy now it will become a lot more serious later on. Especially when the elements involving mental illness and death come in and the struggles of teen motherhood along with war. And starting in the next few chapters the questioning of ones sexuality especially after a long time as a teen and the struggles said person might face in a very conservative society like Peculiardom. And some of this stuff will be touched on in more detail in my future fanfics. As we will talk about this stuff in this and it will be important to the story and heavily and involved in it, it will need to be touched on more again later on.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. It was little more than a sting but it was notable.

I rolled out of my cot and got up to go to the bathroom. I had no urge to vomit so I brushed my teeth still shaken from the night before.

I felt this pit of anxiety in my stomach. I had just made it through the first night of what would be many until the birth of my baby. I estimated the duration of my symptoms, I remembered hearing that morning sickness took place around five to six weeks into pregnancy. I calculated my due date at about May of the next year. So I had until then to decide what to do. My stomach was in knots. I wondered just how long I could hide my pregnancy from the others and when I would have to come clean about this whole thing.

I went back out into the room I shared with Emma and a few other girls. They were still asleep. I quickly got dressed and put my long brown hair in a ponytail before I headed to the kitchen to start my workday. I was wearing a mustard yellow shirt I had gotten about a month ago along with a pair of brown corduroy pants that I had cuffed. I really liked it.

I heard someone limp behind me. I turned and saw Miss Peregrine limping up to me in one of her long black dresses as she held a pipe.

“Miss Bruntley shouldn’t you be in bed? After how ill you were last night?” asked Miss Peregrine as she puffed her pipe.

“I feel fine now. It was just dinner didn’t sit well with me at all. And after all, you say early to bed and early to rise makes children healthy, wealthy, and wise,” I said with none of my nervousness in my voice.

“Miss Bruntley,” Miss Peregrine huffed.

“Feel my forehead. No fever no nausea, I’m perfectly fine,” I said as I leaned my head to her level.

She felt it with her hand.

“Fine, you may go to work. But if I hear one thing about you being unwell you will be straight to the hospital wing until you get better, got it Miss Bruntley?” She said as she blew out a long string of smoke from her mouth.

“Yes Miss Peregrine,” I said as I nodded obediently.

“Good. Now get to work Miss Bruntley, you don’t want to be late do you?” said Miss Peregrine.

“Okay, Miss Peregrine. Have a good day,” I said as I walked to the kitchen.

I put my apron on and began to work. First sweeping and then doing the dishes and cleaning them up for breakfast.

I then began wiping the tables down for dinner when I heard a peculiar sound.

Then came the brush of an incredibly furry body with a long tale with brown fur and dark brown stripes in its coat. It was the color of an autumn leaf. A cat. And a beautiful one at that.

She sat her fluffy body down at the edge of the table and stared at me with her blood orange colored eyes.

“Hullo, kitty,” I said as I continued to wipe down the table.

She hopped down from the table when I got where she sat. I then moved onto the next table and began to wipe it down and the cat followed me purring as she brushed up on my legs.

“Hullo, silly,” I said with a small giggle.

The cat meowed up at me in a soft kitty voice.

I giggled as I began to wipe down the third table. The cat still followed behind me, brushing up on my legs when I would let her.

I had finally finished wiping down the tables when the rest of the kitchen staff came in.

I put the rag in the sink and picked up the cat. She was clean and looked perfectly kept. But she had no collar or markings on her.

“Bronwyn, come over and help us,” said one of my co-workers.

I put the cat down and went over to help them.

We set the tables and then we hung up our aprons as breakfast time began.

The cat still followed me as I went to sit down next to the others.

She brushed up against my legs as I began to eat my breakfast.

“Can we pet the kitty Bronwyn?” asked Claire as she bounced in her seat as her backmouth ate her breakfast.

“After breakfast,” I sighed as I finished my eggs.

“Shouldn’t we give it back to the owner?” asked Horace.

“Oh, it has no owner. It just came in through the window,” I said.

“Can we keep it!” Olive begged.

“Ask Miss Peregrine after breakfast,” I said immediately.

The cat jumped up into my lap as breakfast ended and I went back to work.

The cat trailed me as I put on my apron and tied it in the back.

I scrubbed the kitchen tables until they were completely spotless, washed the dishes and put them away before finally all the work was done and I had two hours to myself before I had to return to work.

 

I decided to go to the library to get some alone time. Since no one was ever in the library in the morning it was a safe bet I could do my research without being caught.

As I walked down the hall I heard make out noises coming from one of the closets. I thought nothing of it so I walked on into the library. 

 

I dusted the spines of the books with my fingers trying to find something that looked just mildly interesting to me. Then I heard a soft meow from behind me and turned to see the cat had followed me into the library. 

I kneeled to the floor and outstretched my arms and the cat jumped into them and began to purr. I rose up to my full height and began to pet her.

“Good kitty,” I whispered to her softly.

I sat down in a chair in the library just happy to have some alone time away from the others and just to think.

I pet the cat as I sat there and thought.

I then looked back up at the grandfather clock and saw that an hour and fifty minutes had already passed.

I sprang up and raced out of the library with the cat in my arms. 

I just barely made it into the door panting as I got on my apron.

I quickly began to scrub the table as the cat followed me at my feet still as I did.

My heart was pounding and I could feel the acidic vomit coming up my throat but I swallowed it hard. I could not get sick, I had to get Miss Peregrine to forgive me for the wrong I’d done to her by going with Jacob.

I had just finished wiping and setting the tables when Miss Peregrine entered.

“Hullo, Miss Peregrine,” I said as I began to ready lunch.

The cat once again began to brush up on my legs.

“Good afternoon Miss Bruntley, I see that you are doing well,” said Miss Peregrine.

“Oh yes, Miss Peregrine. I’m doing swell,” I said as I began to make the sandwiches.

“Now Miss Elephanta told me about a cat that has been walking around with you. As well as asking me if we could keep it. Is this true?” asked Miss Peregrine.

“Yes. The cat, she just walked into the kitchen from the window. She’s been following me around all day, and I think she’s taken a liking to me,” I said as I continued to make sandwiches.

“Well under normal circumstances, I would not allow you to keep the cat. But due to recent revelations, I will allow you to keep her as a pet,” said Miss Peregrine.

I could feel my heart drop. What recent revelations?

“What recent revelations?” I asked in a worried tone as I tried to play stupid.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about Miss Bruntley,” said Miss Peregrine.

“But am I still allowed to keep the cat?” I asked as Miss Peregrine walked away.

“Yes you are still allowed to keep the cat,” said Miss Peregrine as she walked out the door.

Besides that, the rest of the day had gone on as normal. That night we all sat in the parlor.

The cat was seated in my lap and we were in the middle of trying to figure out what to name the cat.

“How about butthole?” suggested Enoch.

“No, name her princess!” said Olive And Claire together.

“Versace?” suggested Horace.

“Um I don’t really like any of those names,” I said politely.

“How about Autumn?” Miranda suggested as she popped her head over my shoulder.

“Autumn...Autumn. I like it,” I said as I petted Autumn’s long fur.

Autumn gave a soft meow as she looked up at me with her blood orange eyes.

“You certainly are a pretty kitty Autumn,” said Olive as she petted her gently.

I smiled lightly and then a loud crash came from outside.


	4. Everything All At Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bronwyn is about 6 weeks pregnant as stated in chapter 2 so there will be a lot more chapters until the birth of Bronwyn’s baby and you might notice I have switched up the tags and that’s because of things that happen while Bronwyn is pregnant and just after she gives birth.

I raced out into the hall. Autumn’s tale brush over my waist as I came upon the scene. 

In the hall on the floor laid Miss Peregrine and Sharon together in a heap. As well as somehow they managed to be covered in white feathers with photographs from an album spilled all around them.

“What happened?” asked Miss Wren as she kneeled down in front of Miss Peregrine and Sharon.

“Feather pillows. Photo album. Didn’t realize the pillows weren’t sewn shut!” panted Miss Peregrine as she got up.

I heard a few stifled giggles come from behind me.

Miss Peregrine was helped up by Sharon.

I went over to where a few of the photographs had been flung.

They were quite beautiful. One was of a beautiful blonde girl of about nineteen years of age, with a figure that could rival that of Marilyn Monroe herself. She was posed on an old 1937 car (quite expensive looking I might add) like a giggly fifties girl. I then pulled out the rest of the picture. Two girls were seated in front of the car one in her early teens dangling a daisy in front of a three-year-old girl. Presumably her sister. They both had joyous looks on their faces as they stared at each other.  
I turned the dog eared photo over on the back it read.

“Irina having a fun day at the beach with Savannah and Elena!” It read. Below that it read M.C.B. Must have been someone's initials. I placed the picture back into the pile.

I then turned back around.

Sharon and Miss Peregrine were getting the feathers off of themselves.

“Boy, we sure made a mess,” said Sharon in his raspy voice.

“Go back into the parlor children,” said Miss Peregrine.

I did as told and sat down in my seat as before.

I began to pet Autumn again as she began to purr happily.

She was such a beautiful kitty and so calm too.

“Can I hold Autumn Bronwyn?” asked Claire with big brown doe eyes that stared up into my soul.

 

“Sure, just make sure not to drop her,” I said as I handed her Autumn carefully like I would a baby. 

Claire looked down as she held Autumn.

“She’s heavier than I thought,” said Claire as it was clear Autumn weighed her down a little bit.

I giggled a bit as she petted Autumn. Autumn purred lightly in happiness as Claire petted her.

Everyone watched Claire as petted Autumn.

And for the first time in a few months, I saw Hugh crack a small smile. I smiled lightly right back at him. But however moments later his smile once again faded back into the sad paleness of his face and his now dull and lifeless brown eyes. I felt a small pang in my chest.

I turned my head away from him and back to Claire and Olive who were now both petting a now on the floor Autumn.

“Children it is time for bed. Go to your rooms and get rest for tomorrow morning,” said Miss Cuckoo as she ushered us out of the room.

 

I trailed the younger ones with Hugh as I held an asleep Autumn in my arms.

“What’s wrong Hugh? You haven’t been yourself for months” I asked Hugh in a soft and comforting voice.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me,” said Hugh as he walked ahead a little bit quicker than me.

“I know it’s not nothing just tell me what’s wrong,” I said as I caught up with him.

“It’s nothing Bronwyn. And something was wrong Bronwyn you couldn’t fix it. And besides you wouldn’t understand, no one would,” said Hugh in a soft yet angry voice and he gave me a little shove and he then began walking ahead of me as I trailed him and the others once again.

I finally got to the room I shared with Emma and the others.

I went to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. I hadn’t had any morning sickness that day well except the time I had nearly vomited that morning.

I finished getting ready for bed and found Autumn already asleep on my cot. I crawled under the covers as one of the Ymbrynes came into the room and shut the lights off for the night.

I ran my hands over my abdomen. Even though my baby was probably no bigger than a grape I still wanted to keep them warm and to let them known that mummy already loved them very much. I desperately wanted to whisper to them just how much I loved them already. More than anything or anyone in the world.

“Mummy loves you,” I whispered with no sound coming out of my mouth.

My thoughts then turned to Hugh and the predicament we found Miss Peregrine and Sharon in. Why wouldn’t Hugh be honest with me or anyone else? What would I not understand? What would we not understand? What could be so incomprehensible that we wouldn’t understand? 

And Miss Peregrine and Sharon? The more I dwelled upon what Miss Peregrine had said the more I knew it was just another lie.

What was wrong? Why was no one being honest anymore? Why couldn’t they be honest about things anymore?

In my own hypocritical sense, I wasn’t exactly being honest with them either. I was hiding my pregnancy from them out of fear of judgment.

I wondered at the time if they themselves were not being honest because they were scared of others judgment of them too.

I knew how crushing that could be and would understand why they wouldn’t want to tell anyone the truth about their situation so they just lied because they didn’t want to admit it to anyone.

I curled up in my cot as I kept my hand firmly placed on my abdomen, in protective mother instinct. I was already a very protective mother. But now even then I understood very well that it would be different now as I fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Secretkeepers

I woke up the next morning with Autumn on my feet.

“Hullo, girly,” I said as I petted her.

She woke up and meowed softly up at me as she got up and stretched.

I got up out of bed and began to ready myself for the day, but as I walked by Emmas’ cot I could smell a faint bit of whiskey.

I dressed in a similar way as to the day before I then I went to get to work as Autumn followed me.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I stopped dead and scurried close to the wall.

“Maybe if we were together later things will be different,” I heard Miss Peregrine whisper to someone.

“No, Almie dear we can do it. They’ll come around. We’ll just have to wait a bit,” I heard Sharon whisper back to Miss Peregrine.

I looked down as Autumn who was at my feet. She cocked her head to the side as if in the same confusion as me.

“Sharon. Your unusual optimism is appreciated but can we? You know how the Ymbryne council is about ymbrynes marrying and having biological children ” I heard her whisper before she became choked up.

“Almie, you can change that. You’re the leader, sure it might take some time love but they’ll come around,” whisper Sharon.

I then heard a kissing noise and after that their footsteps. I quickly ducked into a closet with Autumn.

When I heard their footsteps pass I ducked out back into the hallway with Autumn.

I then went into the kitchen and began to do the daily drudgery once again.

I thought about the thing I had overheard earlier. The lie from last night then made sense. I began to think of all the things they could have been doing. Perhaps sorting pictures of American peculiars? That would make sense as it was certain the picture of the three sisters was on an American beach. But how did that explain the white feathers? Perhaps that was of a sexual nature?

These thoughts traveled with me throughout the day as I did my work. And soon the day was over began to shift into twilight. 

I was walking the halls of the house alone with Autumn. I had wanted to go to the library but they had shut it off from us this morning. 

She trailed me at my feet as I walked the halls. After my walk, I was planning to tell Claire and Olive a story.

I then heard a whimpering sound coming from one of the closet closest to me. I quietly walked up to it. I gently turned the knob and opened it.

 

Horace sat inside beneath multiple old coats with tears on his pale face. He appeared to have been crying for hours.

“Hi, Bronwyn,” he said in a tiny voice.

I kneeled down before him.

“What’s gotten you so upset?” I asked him kindly.

“If I tell you, promise me you won’t tell Miss Peregrine or treat me any differently?” said Horace in a shaky voice.

“Yes. I promise,” I said softly.

“I…...I…...am, bisexual,” said Horace as more tears streamed down my face.

“It’s okay,” I whispered back to him.

“You can’t tell anyone Bronwyn you have to promise,” said Horace in a frightened voice.

“I promise Horace. Your secrets’ safe with me,” I said.

“Danke!” said Horace as he finally slipped back into his native Austrian as he hugged me so tightly I thought I might burst.

“Horace. Too tight,” I whispered in a breathless way.

Horace released.

“Sorry, Wyn,” said Horace softly 

Autumn meowed softly as she looked at us with her blood orange eyes.

We both giggled softly.

“Do you want to accompany us on our walk?” I asked Horace softly.

“Yes that would be nice,” he said as he came out of the closet.

I closed the door behind him.

“What were you doing in there?” I asked

“Just moping. I wanted to be alone for a few hours,” said Horace softly.

“When did you find out?” I asked quietly.

“A dream. I was kissing a boy. And then a girl. I couldn’t tell who they were. Then the dream switched. I saw a baby being born. The tiniest baby I have ever seen in my life. I couldn’t tell if the baby being born was a boy or a girl. But I knew it was a baby,” said Horace as he held a hand to his head.

Then I felt it. The acid. But it was different this time. It was bubbles of anxiety in my stomach. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. The bubbles went one after the other. Then I felt it climb my throat. I could already feel the rancid smell in my nostrils. I knew I couldn’t keep it in and I ducked into an unused room, open the window, and puked out the rancid yellow liquid mixed with that night’s’ dinner onto the street below. I slammed with window shut heaving as I wiped the snot from my nostrils.

I walked back out to where Horace was and he stared at me.

“I’m fine. Just a bit nauseous,” I said.

“You are a terrible liar Bronwyn. I know you like to not be sick but you have to be cautious,” Horace said.

“No it’s fine,” I said.

“No, it’s not. Tell me what’s wrong Bronwyn,” Horace said as he trailed me down the hall.

“No, you would never understand. No one would. Besides, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about me,” I said as I repeated the words Hugh told me yesterday.

“Does it have something to do with the baby?” asked Horace in a soft but obtrusive voice.

I stood there for a moment. Stunned. In complete shocked silence. 

I nodded feebly.

“You’re pregnant? I thought it was Emma!” whispered Horace in disbelief.

“No it’s me,” I said in a soft and shaky voice.

“Have you told Miss Peregrine?” asked Horace softly.

“No. I’m too scared. She’ll disown me if she finds out and it would reflect badly on her,” I whispered.

“You have to tell her,” whispered Horace.

“No. I can’t,” I whispered as tears came to my eyes.

“Fine! Then I will!” whispered Horace back in a pissed off tone.

“No! Horace, I’ll do anything!” I whispered in intense desperation.

“Anything?” whispered Horace.

I once again nodded feebly.

“Keep my secret and I will keep yours. We’ll be each other’s secret keeper,” said Horace.

I hugged him.

“Deal,” I said as my voice returned to normal.

We both started walking alongside each other again. An uncertain peace had wrapped itself around us tightly as we walked back to where everyone else was.  
The joyful sound of children talking greeted our ears as well got closer.

“Where have you two been?” came a voice from behind us.

We turned. It was from Miss Peregrine.

“We were going out for a walk,” lied Horace.

“Do you expect me to believe that?” said Miss Peregrine sharply.

“Miss Peregrine. We were off having some alone time together. We’ve become really great friends during our time here and we thought that it would be nice for us to get to know each other,” I lied.

“Well. Next time stay within bounds,” said Miss Peregrine as she walked away.

We turned back around and walked into the parlor where everyone else was seated. Horace and I sat down next to each other.

“Bronwyn!,” squeaked Claire.

“Yes?” I said politely.

“Read Claire and I a story!” said Olive as she held up The Tales Of The Peculiar.

Then the doors to the parlor closed.

“What’s going on?” asked Claire her attention now on what was happening outside the parlor.

“We don’t know,” said Guinevere in a light and airy Irish accent.

“But. With no ymbrynes around. How about we do something fun. Truth or dare?” asked Tanya with an impish grin appearing on her face.

“Truth or dare! That’s so much more fun than stories!” said Olive as she flopped the book down on the table, and flopped herself down on the pillows on the floor.

“Who goes first?” asked Tanya.

“Me! Me! Me!” squealed an American peculiar girl named Gianna.

“Truth or dare,” asked Tanya

“Truth,” said Gianna with a smile on her freckled face.

“Is your red hair real?” asked Tanya.

“Why of course. First of my family to have it in two generations,” said Gianna with a giggle.

“Miranda. Truth or dare,” said Gianna.

“Truth,” said Miranda softly.

“Where exactly are you from?” asked Gianna.

“Chicago. Daughter of Bo and Lenore Wang. Two of Chicago’s very richest,” Miranda said.

“Bronwyn. Truth or dare,” said Miranda in a giggly voice.

“Dare,” I said as I tried to spice things up.

“Kiss the cutest person in this room,” said Miranda.

I immediately kissed Horace. Everyone in the room ooooed and ahhhhed.

Our lips parted. Damn it. It was my turn. I frantically raced through my head at who I could pick. My eyes darted around the room. Then they fell on the fairy-like Irish blonde who stood by the door.

“Guinevere. Truth or dare,” I said with a slightly strained voice.

“Truth,” said Guinevere was a slight hesitation.

“What’s your biggest secret?” I asked.

She seemed to be frozen by ice for a few moments it seemed. Before finally, she thawed.

“That I’m really Wreck Donovan’s little sister,” she said in a nonchalant way.

I felt my chest tighten. What? What the hell was she doing here?

“We don’t know who that is,” said Claire.

Guinevere sighed.

“No one you need to worry your pretty little mind about,” said Guinevere lightly.

The game continued on as it would like it should have after that. Stupid truths and stupid dares. Classic childhood and teenage stupidity at its finest. I savored every second of it. As I knew within a few months all this freedom of youth would be replaced by the responsibility of parenthood and new adult responsibilities that come with having a baby. I sat there petting Autumn as I did a small smile upon my face. With everyone giggling and laughing their tails off by the end of it. Even Autumn.

As we walked out of the parlor to head to bed I quickly made a mental note to talk with Guinevere the next morning. It seemed Horace and I’s chain of secret keeping was about to gain the first of many other links.


	6. Got A Secret Can You Keep It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Aria’s name to Gianna. Just to make things clear. You know?

“Stop wiggling Gianna!” said Tanya as Gianna stood on top of the ladder shaking it back and forth.

“Nooooooooo!” whined Gianna as she looked for a book. Her long brown hair cascading down her back.

“Look you lied during truth or dare and this is your punishment,” signed Tanya.

“I wouldn’t have been found out if you hadn’t pushed me into the water!” said Gianna as she slid down the ladder and shoved the book into Tanya’s hands.

Gianna walked toward me as she walked out into the hall.

“You coming Bronwyn?” asked Gianna with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” I said as I followed her out of the room.

The two of us walked out into the hall. I had yet to find Guinevere that day so I had to postpone my talk with her until we could be alone.

It was the evening time after dinner. There were no ymbrynes around as they were all at a meeting.

Gianna and I walked the halls in silence until we got back to the dorms.

She quickly pulled me aside into the room she shared with Guinevere and a few other girls.

“I figured we could talk to Guinevere together,” said Gianna as she nodded her head.

“You had the same idea?” I asked in surprise.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” asked Gianna with a raised eyebrow.

“Well it seems like you wouldn’t really know a lot about her or want to know why she’s here especially because the only thing that you two share in common is that you’re both American peculiars,” I said matter-of-factly.

“Trust me Bronwyn we have more in common than you think,” said Gianna with her trademark baby sounding laugh.

“Like what?” I said as I stepped formed getting a little too close for comfort with her.

“Well, we’re both related to gang leaders. Wreck only being Guinevere’s brother. While I have one for an uncle,” said Gianna as she stared out the window at the dying day.

“You don’t mean?” I said in a shock realization.

“For fuck sakes, there’s two of you?” I cried instantly afterward.

“Yeah. Trust me I wish I wasn’t related to him,” said Gianna.

“I would have thought Leo would have kept you under lock and key. Or your mother have you under lock and key at least,” I said as I sat down on Gianna’s cot.

“They did. But I hate them both. Leo’s kids and wife are fine but I hate the rest of my family,” growled Gianna.

“Why are you here?” I asked timidly.

“Got captured by wights and told the Ymbrynes I forgot where I came from,” said Gianna.

“Don’t you think your family must be worried about you?” I asked.

“This is Peculiar America we’re talking about. People go missing all the time and you hear from your family members at best every week or at worst every few years. They probably haven’t even noticed I’m gone,” said Gianna.

“But they will soon,” I said.

“Gianna you couldn’t keep your mouth shut could you?” said Guinevere as she strode into the room.

Gianna and I both jumped.

“Oh, we’ve been meaning to talk to you all day,” I said in a sweet voice as I walked over to Guinevere.

Guinevere flopped down onto her cot and cocked her head in Gianna and I’s direction.

“What do you want to know?” sighed Guinevere.

“Why are you here?” I asked as I stepped forward.

“Isn’t it obvious Bronwyn? You said it yourself when you came back after your adventure with Jacob. You can’t understand how the Americans can live the way they do. You think the Ymbrynes way of Peculiardom is much better. And while it may not be in my book. It’s certainly better than gang wars, territory spats, a boastful asshat of an older brother, a convoluted set of laws that the country is governed by, and being forced into a clan or gang against your will,” said Guinevere as she stared at us with a subtle smirk on her face that lent it so you could see a little bit of the resemblance between her and her brother.

“You two have the same reasons for staying then?” I said a small seed of disbelief having planted itself in me.

“Mostly. But maybe not entirely,” said Guinevere.

“Like?” I said.

Guinevere gave a strangled sarcastic laugh. I jumped a little, it certainly didn’t sound that it could come from someone like her.

“My God you’re thick. Maybe even thicker than they say. Don’t you see? War will break out any day, not the fault of the excursion you had with Jacob, but of a different kind. One that’s been boiling for over a hundred years. You haven’t caught wind of it yet because the precious Ymbrynes just might be too thick to get it through their heads,” said Guinevere as her strangled sounding witty voice dripped a thick sarcastic sounding muck on each syllable.

“Don’t say that about the Ymbrynes!” I said in a whisper-shout.

“Why not? It’s true. Neither way of government is good. Both have flaws. The Ymbryne government is a millennium years outdated and boarding on a dictatorship. The American peculiar government or lack thereof is dangerous and archaic. Both societies are heeled in deep to their ways and neither wants to change but change is inevitable you see?” said Guinevere as she continued.

“You’re lying,” I said as I got angrier and anger bubbles like acid inside me.

“But am I? I chose to stay not only to get away from my brother and that way of life but to train up a small army in secret. If you’re gonna fight the clans, learn how to fight like them. In other words here endeth the lesson,” said Guinevere.

“What does that mean?” I asked exasperated.

“It means here ends the lesson,” said Guinevere.

“But there was no lesson,” I said exasperated once again.

“That’s the point. There’s no lesson. Well yet that is,” said Guinevere.

“When will this whole thing start?” I asked as I lowered myself into a chair.

“Nobody knows. It may be today or it may be in nine years. It just depends on when someone gets too pissed off and decides the other side has gone too far. That’s how these things always start,” said Gianna as she straightened out her dress.

“Now you know the rules Bronwyn,” said Guinevere.

“What?” I asked.

“Never speak of this to anyone again…….that is unless you want to be found headless in a ditch,” said Guinevere with a subtle smirk.

“You’re crazy,” I said.

“That last part was a joke. Though in all seriousness don’t talk about this to anyone else,” said Guinevere.

“Fine,” I said and then walked out the door before I smacked straight into someone.

“Agh,” they said in a drunken groan.

Emma.


	7. For The Love Of A Friend

“Emma? What have you done?” I asked exasperated.

“Hi, Wyn!” giggled Emma drunkenly.

I felt a bolt of terror go through me. I quickly pulled Emma up from the floor and got her into our room. I quickly sat her down on her cot.

“Emma? What’s gotten into you?” I asked hyperventilating.

Her head slumped to the side and she let out a drunken laugh. It broke my heart to see Emma in this state. In this state where she wasn’t herself. Why? Emma would never drink before, so why was she doing it now? 

“Bath” she laughed.

I got her things and then helped her walk to the bathroom. I sat her down on the floor as I started up the bath.

Emma was giggling like an idiot as the water filled the tub. It felt like I was getting Claire, Olive, or my unborn baby ready for a bath, not a drunken Emma.

“You’re gonna be a great mummy one day Bronwyn,” she giggled.

“Thanks,” I replied with a small smile.

The water finally reached a nice level and I stopped it.

“Do you need any help getting undressed?” I asked Emma.

Emma shook her head no and began to undress. I looked away and shut my eyes tight. I could hear my heartbeat in my chest. It sounded so very sweet like a lullaby. And in a way it was, it was my baby’s lullaby as they grew inside me. A sweet steady beat to keep them company as they grew within me.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a slosh of water and I turned around at lightning bolt speed. Emma was fully undressed and was neck deep in the bath.

I breathed a small sigh of relief but I kneeled down next to Emma. I watched her like as though I was a mother watching their child wash themselves. She was giggling like a schoolgirl the whole time. Which was around an hour.

“Bronwyn?” asked Emma as I began to drain the bath water.

“Yes, Emma?” I replied as I began to ready her undergarments and pajamas.

“Will Jacob ever come back?” she said with a slight crack in her slightly sobering voice.

I felt a hit to the gut with that statement.

“I don’t know,” I whispered softly to Emma.

Emma looked down.

“Pajamas?” She asked like a toddler.

Once she had gotten herself dried I let her get ready for bed.

“Your turn Bronwyn. I’m gonna get some sleep,” she said as she stumbled over to and fell onto her cot.

I quickly got my pajamas and undergarments and then went into the bathroom to wash myself. I quickly turned on the shower, got undressed, and once it was warm I got under it and began to wash myself. I often times shut my eyes during this part. I hated to look at my body. I was built with broad shoulders, breast, and hips. Not to mention legs and arms large with muscle. What Miss Peregrine called Junoesque. I called it hulking and massive. While most of the other girls there were slender or if they weren’t they at least wore what extra weight they had at least minorly well.

But today I kept my eyes open. I looked down at myself, my body was growing a baby after all. I hoped back then that my baby, boy or girl wouldn’t inherit by body type. I wanted them to inherit my mother and Victor’s lithe body type.

I quickly shut the water off after I was done. I got dressed for bed, brushed my teeth, grabbed my clothes, and then left the bathroom.

I put my laundry in the hamper before laying down on my cot, quickly glancing over at a now sleeping Emma. She looked so peaceful in sleep. Like Sleeping Beauty herself.

I curled up under my covers next to Autumn ready for a good nights sleep.

I then heard someone come to our door.

I looked up, it was Miss Peregrine.

“Yes, Miss Peregrine?” I asked.

“Good evening Miss Bruntley and Miss Bloom,” said Miss Peregrine as she puffed her pipe.

“Good evening Miss Peregrine,” I said.

“Miss Bruntley over the next few days we will be moving around a few of the girls in the girls sleeping quarters,” said Miss Peregrine.

“And?” I asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“You will be one of the girls that are moved to a different room,” said Miss Peregrine.

“Okay. What about Emma?” I asked.

“Miss Bloom is going to stay here in this room for the time being,” said Miss Peregrine.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because she is,” said Miss Peregrine as she took another puff of her pipe.

“Miss Peregrine?” I asked.

“Yes Miss Bruntley?” replied Miss Peregrine.

“Who will I be rooming with?” I asked.

“Gianna, Guinevere, Adrienne, Adriana, Janessa, Heather, and Annabel,” said Miss Peregrine,

“Thank you for letting me know,” I said.

“Goodnight Miss Bruntley,” said Miss Peregrine as she left.

“Goodnight Miss Peregrine,” I said as soon as she was out of view.

I laid on my back like a soldier. I thought of many things. My baby, Emma's’ recent episode, my move to a new room. Besides Gianna, Guinevere, and Adrienne, I had only seen and spoken to my soon to be roommates in passing glances at mealtimes and in the parlor. But nothing besides that. And it was going to be difficult especially with Adrienne and Adriana having such similar names.

I place my hand over my abdomen. As far as I knew my pregnancy was progressing normally. And I had at least thirty-four weeks left until delivery. Which seemed so long a wait for me at the time. But in reality, it was rather short.

My thoughts then moved to Emma. Why? Why had she done what she had done? Emma hated alcohol so why would she drink it? She had been lucky it was me who found her and not someone else? What was happening to everyone? It was as though we were all falling apart at the seams. We weren’t the same anymore and it was like the eye of the hurricane was closing in on us and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

All I wanted in that moment was to have my baby in my arms. And then, I fell into slumber drifting into the land of dreams.


	8. Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did change it up a little. As Bronwyn keeping this a secret isn't part of her character. Or doesn't feel like something she would do. To me at least

I walked in with Autumn in arms as I walked into my new room. My roommates were already inside. They ranged from short to tall and plump to skinny. They all looked nice too. So hopefully I would get along with them quite well. 

‘’Hi,’’ I said shyly as set down Autumn on the floor.

‘’Hello, Bronwyn it’s quite pleasant to see you again,’’ said Guinevere in her usual catty sounding voice.

‘’Hi,’’ said Gianna shyly not daring to leave Guinevere’s side.

‘’Hi,’’ I said back shyly as I moved my clothes to the dresser.

Adriana, Adrienne, Annabel, Janessa, and Heather were all yet to appear. So it was just Gianna, Guinevere, and I once again all alone together.

Guinevere had gotten three feet chopped off her hair since the last time I had seen her, giving her quite the nice platinum blonde chin length bob. While Gianna was still a towering, statuesque, olive-skinned brunette. Well, much couldn’t have changed as it had only been one night since our run in.

‘’I hope we aren’t in trouble,’’ said Gianna sweetly.

‘’Well I know Guinevere is, she tried to shank a ymbryne,’’ Gianna quickly added.

‘’Why you mother fucker!’’ squeaked Guinevere as she tried to claw Gianna, but quickly failed due to her pint-sized stature.

I started to laugh a little. Guinevere shot me a deathly glare straight into my soul. 

‘’Shut it, muscle girl,’’ she gave a tiny growl.

‘’Keep talking like that, and I’ll have to shank a bitch if you know what I mean,’’ said Heather as she strode up beside me.

Her hair was shaved into a buzz-cut, and her skin went well with her lovely pastel blue dress.

‘’Hey, Heather,’’ I said.

‘’Hey, Bronwyn,’’ said Heather sweetly.

“You know Bronwyn is only here to keep watch over us because we’re ‘bad kids’,” said Guinevere she put air quotes over ‘bad kids’.  
“Well I haven’t been perfect either,’’ I said in a voice that tried to reason to them.

Just then Adrienne, Adriana, Annabel, and Janessa rushed in each in absolutely perfect order. One after the other. 

“You’ll never believe what we just heard darlings!’’ said Annabel in a giggly transatlantic accent.

“What?’’ I asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Well we heard the Americans have been planning an attack on us! We overheard it in the meeting!’’ said Adrienne timidly.

“You’re bullshitting us, we already know you’re liars,’’ snarked Gianna as she placed her hands on her wide hips.

“We’re not lying!’’ squeaked Adriana loudly.

I protectively placed my hand on my bump. If the Americans were really planning an attack on us then I would need to keep my pregnancy hidden for the rest of its’ duration and I would have to run away if I were to have my baby. Live the rest of my life as a normal just to keep my baby safe. It’s what would have to be done to protect my baby. It was then I finally realized at that moment at the point I was seven weeks along that it wasn’t just about me anymore, it was also about the baby they grew deep within me. Even though they were about the size of a blueberry they had already made a huge impact on my life.

“Bronwyn? You okay?’’ asked Guinevere in an unusually concerned voice, her cattiness momentarily gone.

“Yeah sure. I just need a moment to myself,’’ I said as I left the room.

I turned around quickly, good, Autumn wasn’t following me. She must have still been sleepy from her breakfast. So I could be alone without her following me.

I just needed to be alone. My brain was mushy soup in my brain. I couldn’t think straight, everything that past week had just been a fucking hellstorm. Emma’s incident last night, keeping the insane secret that Gianna and Guinevere were forcing me to keep, and Hugh has refused to let me know what was wrong. He hadn’t truly smiled in months. You could see the pain in his eyes each time he smiled.

I just needed to be alone. Everything was already going to hell and from here. It was just down, just down.

I bumped into Hugh.  
‘’Sorry,’’ I said in a choked voice.

But Hugh just kept walking, almost in a zombified state. His gaze downcast as if he was following a casket to its’ grave.

I turned my head back around and just started walking again. To where I didn’t know at that moment.

I began to just at that moment began to wonder. Was keeping my pregnancy a secret really a good idea? I mean Miss Peregrine would be mad. But she would never take my baby away from me would she? She would punish me but once my baby was born she would hopefully soften and ease her anger. Then hopefully I could still be a good example to Olive and Claire.

Olive and Claire. Would they be jealous of my baby and the attention I would have to give them? I mean Olive was only seven and Claire was only three. And Claire could still throw temper tantrums when she was upset, as all toddlers or most toddlers do. And a baby would have thrown a wrench into an already now complicated dynamic. They no longer saw me as a perfect role model. And they were upset with me for leaving and going with Jacob. I had only just been given the okay to read them bedtime stories again this morning. And a baby would make them think I had been a bad girl.

And I could not have that, not one bit.

I then once again ran into someone.

‘’Oof!’’ came a voice.

Miss Peregrine. Shit, just the last person I wanted to see right now.

‘’Hullo, Miss!’’ I said with forced cheerfulness in my voice.

‘’Hullo, Miss Bruntley. Shouldn’t you be moving your stuff into your new room?’’ asked Miss Peregrine suspiciously.

‘’Um, yes Miss but um,’’ I became instantly choked and could feel the tears coming down my face.

I then collapsed to the floor. I felt Miss Peregrine’s arms wrap around my chest and under my arms.

‘’Miss Bruntley! What happen?’’ asked Miss Peregrine as her voice became one of concern.

‘’M-m-morning s-s-sickness!,’’ I said in between loud and painful sobs.  
‘’Miss Bruntley!,’’ said Miss Peregrine. I could hear her struggling to get the words out. I could hear the shock in her voice.

I felt the sting of her disappointment in my chest.

‘’I didn’t have sex I swear!’’ I cried into her chest. My tears turning into muffled sobs.

“I don’t know what happened! I just took the tests as a joke!’’ I bawled into her chest.

‘’How long have you known?’’ asked Miss Peregrine.

‘’A week as of today,’’ I said as tears streamed down my face.

I looked up into her face. I could see the pain in her eyes as she looked down at me. Pain from what I didn’t know then.

She helped me stand up and I shakily took a step forward. It felt as though I was over one hundred years old.

‘’It will be okay Miss Bruntley,’’ said Miss Peregrine as she helped me walk down the hall.

“Where are you taking me to?’’ I asked in between choked sobs.

“Someone who knows what it’s like to go through what you are,” explained Miss Peregrine as she helped me walk beside her.

We finally came upon one of the rooms of the ymbrynes.

“Wait outside for a moment,’’ said Miss Peregrine before she entered to room.

I collapsed crying by the door.

What had I done? What was she talking about inside? Who was she talking to? Which ymbryne? I knew that at the time it would probably going to be Miss Avocet because her being the oldest ymbryne and she probably had to deal with girls sneaking off with boys and stripping down to their socks and doing you know what, and then getting pregnant because of that. But very few of the ymbrynes actually had biological children, so perhaps it was one of them?

Miss Peregrine came out a few minutes later followed by Miss Wren.

“Hullo, Miss Bruntley,’’ said Miss Wren.

“Hullo,’’ I said replying back to her.  
“Come inside Miss Bruntley,’’ said Miss Peregrine and motioned me to come in.

I entered the room a few tears still streaming down my face.

I collapsed into one of the chairs.

When I looked up Miss Wren was sitting across from me. She was the only other female here with a body type similar to mine. She was tall and shapely with a strongly built frame.

“I remember when it happened to me. I was just a few years older than you,” Miss Wren began.

I grabbed the teacup that was on the small round table beside me and took a small drink out of it. Earl Grey, my favorite.

“I was young and out on a trip to London. I was taking a break from the academy. I was young, dumb, and in love with the idea of love. And when I was there I found Caul. Back then still known as Jack. And my God, had he certainly grown into a handsome young man since I last saw him. God he was such a fox,’’ her voice drifted off into a dreamy sigh as she spoke that last part, savoring the memory of first love.

She then shook her head lightly.

“But as you can imagine in that compromised state we were both rather susceptible to acts of desire. And the night before I returned to the academy, we both succumbed to our desires and had sex. And it was amazing, as well as it being my first time,’’ sighed Miss Wren as she remembered the memory.

“But Miss Bruntley’s pregnancy was spontaneous, Balenciaga,’’ said Miss Peregrine dryly.

“Have you ever heard of context Alma?’’ said Miss Wren in a sassy voice.

“But anyway, about a month and a half after I returned to the academy, I woke up one morning and felt ill. I told myself it was the flu and it would pass. But it just kept on happening over and over. Then I missed my period, twice. I immediately put two and two together and realized I was pregnant. I was completely terrified, so like you, I hid it. Planning to go somewhere to have the baby and then leave him with an orphanage before I returned to the academy. But it seems heaven had other plans as I went into labor early, and I was actually with Alma when I did. It hurt like hell. I was screaming, vomiting, crying, begging God and the Ymbrynes gone before me for mercy. When finally after nine hours my son Sparrow shot free of my womb, he was a small little baby. Only about three pounds. And after his birth, I needed to be by his side at constant. Feeding him and helping him move around and stay alive. It was nearly a year before I could return to my studies and by that time Sparrow was running around on chubby little legs with a head full of raven curls,’’ said Miss Wren.  
“I don’t regret having him, but I do however regret hiding my pregnancy,’’ said Miss Wren.

I quickly finished my tea.

“Where is Sparrow now?’’ I asked softly.

“Out traveling. He told me before he left he desired to see the world and so far he has. He’s been to Asia, both North and South America, Australia, last I heard from him he was on his way home. But that was months ago,’’ said Miss Wren.

“I’m sure he’ll be home soon,’’ I said in a cheerful tone.

Miss Wren nodded with a small smile.


	9. Best Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna start being serious from now on. I told you this was gonna get serious and now I'm delivering my dudes. It gets serious at the end of this chapter.

I got up from my chair and walked over to Miss Peregrine who was standing by the door. 

“Thank you, Miss Wren,’’ I told Miss Wren.

She nodded as Miss Peregrine and I left the room.

“I hoped that helped Miss Bruntley,’’ said Miss Peregrine as we walked down the hall.

“It did Miss, thank you for taking me. It really helped,’’ I half-lied.

We continued to walk down the hall in silence. Down the exact way, we came until we were back in the children's’ dorms.

“I will be talking with you soon,’’ she said before she left.

I went back into my dorm.

“Bronwyn what happened?’’ asked Gianna from her cot as she petted Autumn.

“I had to go talk with a few of the ymbrynes,’’ I said as I laid down on my cot.

“About what?” asked Guinevere as she brushed her short blonde bob.

I got silent for a moment. Should I tell them? After all, could I trust them? Guinevere said she would cut my head off and leave me headless in a ditch if I told the ymbrynes what she was planning. And not to mention these were the troublemakers of the peculiar children who lost their loops or were stolen by the wights.

“What are you? Pregnant?’’ asked Guinevere snarkily.

“Yes,’’ I replied without thinking.

I then like I had been kicked straight in the gut when the still silence came after my statement. They all just looked around, not wanting to make eye contact. It was as if these normally chatty girls had mysteriously lost their voices.

“Well, Bronwyn. That’s wonderful news. Um, who’s the pops?’’ asked Guinevere in a nervous and uncomfortable way.

“No one. It’s a spontaneous pregnancy. They’re rare but I managed to be the receiver of one,’’ I said as calmly as I could.

“I thought it would be Emma who got pregnant. Especially considering how hot and steamy she and Jacob got with each other-ouch!’’ said Adriana, the ouch coming from when Gianna punched her in the arm.

“We promise we’ll never tell anyone that you’re pregnant. We swear on our lives. Isn’t that right ladies?’’ said, Guinevere.

‘’Yes Guinevere,’’ they said in unison. 

She gave them her usual sly smile and then returned to brushing her hair. And it was during this time I noticed that there was a hint of nervousness and anxiety in her as she did this that I hadn’t noticed before in her. It was barely noticeable but her hand would shake lightly when she brushed her hair.

“You need to go tell Emma,’’ said Janessa.

“She’ll be so excited to be a godmother,’’ said Annabel making a sweetheart's face.

“What makes you automatically assume she’ll be the godmother of my baby?’’ I snapped.

“You two are basically best friends and have been since basically forever. So she’d be the obvious choice,’’ said Annabel sweetly.

“You need to tell her Bronwyn. It can’t be much worse than telling us or the ymbrynes. I mean our reaction was awkward and the ymbrynes probably just were pissy and are now in the process of getting over it,’’ said Gianna as she rubbed my shoulder lightly.

“I’ll tell her,’’ I said as I got up.

I then walked out to find Emma. She had to be here somewhere. I didn’t know where she usually spent her evenings after dinner.

As I searched for her my mind flooded with memories from when we lived on Cairnholm. Like the night I searched for fireflies with Claire and Olive. The night Victor and I danced beneath the stars. Olive’s first night at Cairnholm, God she was so scared of the bombs, but she became a bit braver to them after a little bit. I miss those nights, those certainly were the good old days. I missed them and still do miss them so much.

I continued to search for Emma as I walked around the house. I finally went down to the kitchen. I popped my head in and there sat Emma at one of the long tables with a large teacup in her hands.

“Hey, Ems,’’ I said as I sat down across from her.  
“Oh, hey, Wyn,’’ said Emma slightly startled as she took a quick sip from her teacup.

‘Um, can we talk Em?’’ I asked her in an almost timid fashion.

“Sure,’’ said Emma.

“Um, well remember last week when I threw up?’’ I asked her.

“Yes,’’ replied Emma.

“Well, I’m pregnant,’’ I said as I swallowed hard.

Silence, that’s all that followed after when I told her. She downed all the liquid that was in her teacup in one big gulp and then quickly wiped her mouth. And then she stared off into space with this dead look upon her face for what felt like an eternity. Then after a long and slightly painful silence, she finally spoke.

“That’s great Wyn! Who’s the lucky fella,’’ said Emma with a grin on her face.

I found this strange but I shrugged it off.

“It’s a spontaneous pregnancy. I think I conceived when we were loop hopping around,’’ I explained to her politely.

‘’Oh that would explain it. Wyn, I’m so happy for you!’’ said Emma in an excited tone.

“You’re certainly treating this lightly,’’ I said in a highly suspicious tone.

“Well of course! Babies are amazing! You’ll be such a good mummy,’’ said Emma in a giggly voice.

That’s when it clicked. That wasn’t tea that had been in the cup, it had been alcohol. I stood up silently and began to walk out of the room. Emma flew in front of me and stopped me from leaving.

“Wyn don’t leave!’’ she cried.

“Why not? You’re drunk,’’ I said sternly.

“Because you’re gonna have a baby and babies are amazing!’’ Emma said with a drunken smile on her face.

Then I lost it, I’m not sure how or why. It might have been the mood swings kicking in, I’m not sure. 

“Amazing? Amazing?!’’ I began to say in a heavily irritated tone.

“I was terrified! I thought I would be thrown onto the streets for being pregnant! I hid it because I was terrified of being called a slut and a whore! The only reason I even told Miss Peregrine was because of me realizing it wasn’t only about me anymore and that it was also about my baby! And that if I didn’t tell anyone my baby and I could get seriously injured or one or both of us die!,’’ I cried.

At this point, I was absolutely sobbing and heaving. My tears absolutely blinded me from being about to see anything at all. I just kept on sobbing and sobbing. I didn’t dare want to look up at Emma. I just kept sobbing and heaving and sobbing more. I didn’t think I would ever stop. But then after a long while, I did.

I looked up at Emma. Her face had gone ruddy and her green eyes swam with rage.

“Jesus Emma what did you do to Bronwyn,’’ asked Enoch as he came down the hall with Hugh, Millard, Horace, Olive, and Claire.

“Nothing you Goddamn fuck,’’ said Emma as Enoch got up in her face.

“Well she’s screaming and crying so you must’ve done something to her,’’ said Enoch.

That’s when I saw Emma’s hand. It was a bright red, then she stepped back and raised her hand. 

All that was heard was the crack of a slap followed by a sizzle and a shrill scream.


	10. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first truly serious chapter now all the serious stuff will start to come in.

Enoch’s skin bubbled like lava as he began to cry. He was hyperventilating and tears began to fall down his face. I could feel my heart drop out of my body as I looked at him. Enoch never cried so it truly was a heart-wrenching sight to behold. He was crumpled into a ball on the floor. But his face wasn’t obscured so I could see his twisted, pained expression as tears fell down his face.

“Emma! What in the hell!’’ cried Horace his jaw hanging open in shock and anger.

“He was being an ass!’’ said Emma as she grit her teeth.

Claire and Olive ran behind me and shivered in terror as they stared wide-eyed at Emma, who by now had glowing hands. I could hear Claire’s backmouth chattering loudly. I looked back at them and saw Olive floating an inch off the ground as she shivered in terror.

I just stared at Emma still hiccuping from my tear-filled outburst from mere moments before. 

“Emma…...why?’’ I whispered silently.

“Emma! You can’t do stuff like this! You could have killed Enoch!’’ said Millard in an angry voice.

Emma became silent. She had finally realized what just exactly she had done. Her face fell and she became silent and her expression darkened greatly before she finally collapsed to the floor beside Enoch. 

Hugh, Horace, and Millard all just looked at each other as though not knowing what to do. There was a large and very awkward silence. No one knew what to do.

“We should get him to the hospital wing,’’ said Horace as he began to hoist up (or at least try to) Enoch.

Hugh got on Enoch’s other arm and helped Horace hoist him up and we trailed them as they took him to the hospital wing.

“So what exactly set Emma off?’’ asked Millard softly.

I got choked up again. I stared down at the floor. I thought for a long while. Should I tell them? I mean Enoch had just been burn bitch slapped by Emma minutes ago. 

“It’s now or never,’’ I told myself.

“I told her that I’m pregnant,’’ I said slowly.

“Does Miss Peregrine know?’’ asked Millard  
“Yeah,’’ I said softly.

We finally reached the hospital wing and Hugh and Horace got Enoch into one of the beds while Millard, Emma, Olive, Claire, and I stayed outside of the wing. Then a few minutes later Emma went in.

“Bronwyn? Will, you still love us when the baby comes?” whimpered Claire.

“Yes, of course, I’ll still love you all. Me having a baby won’t stop me from loving you as much as I do now. All of you will still have special places in my heart. Very special places in my heart. Even though I won’t have as much time for you all when I have the baby, I will still make sure to have plenty of time for you two and the others,’’ I told them as I knelt down to their height.

Claire and Olive gave me a great big hug.

“Will we get to hold the baby when she gets here?’’ asked Olive.

“Well sure, Ollie. Except I don’t know if I’m having a baby boy or girl yet,’’ I told her.

“Well I want the baby to be a girl!’’ said Olive.

“I want the baby to be a boy!” said Claire.

“Well you two will have to wait a while because the baby won’t be here for a long time,’’ said Miss Peregrine as she appeared on the scene.

We all jumped. I stood up and turned around to see her standing behind us puffing on her pipe.

“Um, Miss Peregrine. It might not be the smartest idea to smoke around Bronwyn especially considering her condition,’’ suggested Millard softly.

Miss Peregrine gave Millard a long glare.

“Now could one of you tell me why Mr. O’Connor is in the hospital wing?’’ asked Miss Peregrine

“Emma got angry and slapped him. I guess she was a bit angrier than we thought because her hand was bright red,’’ I said.

“What made her angry?’’ asked Miss Peregrine with a raised eyebrow.

“I told her I was pregnant and then I got upset when I felt she was taking the news too lightheartedly, I yelled at her, then I started sobbing and when I looked up she was angry,’’ I told Miss Peregrine as I began tearing up again.

Miss Peregrine nodded.

“Miss Peregrine?” I asked softly.

“Yes, Miss Bruntley?” Miss Peregrine replied.

“Will Enoch be okay?’’ I asked her softly, for once in my life worried about Enoch.

There was a long pause until her reply. Which truly felt like an eternity, no one was ever worried about Enoch and no one ever fretted he would get hurt. So it was a sharp sting in moments like this when we were.

“We do not know Miss Bruntley. It’s far too early to tell,’’ said Miss Peregrine grimly.

Then came another long silence. This one was even more painful than the last. We all thought of Enoch as an annoying little fuck sometimes but none of us ever wanted him to die or when we were with Frankie, have him be trapped as a doll. But now it was real, he could actually die.

“Goodnight children. I have some business to attend to,’’ she said slightly choked before she walked away.

Millard, Olive, Claire, and I all stayed silent for a long while before someone finally spoke.

“Well what should we do?’’ asked Olive.

“Well before you have to get ready for bed we can go pet, Autumn. She would love to be pet by you guys,’’ said Bronwyn.

“And she’s likely extra soft and fluffy due to the pregnancy hormones being released by Bronwyn being pregnant,’’ said Millard informatively.

“Where did you read that exactly?’’ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I read it in a medical journal when we were in the future at Jacob's house. I actually found it a rather interesting and informative piece of information to learn,’’ said Millard.

“Well the last one to get to Bronwyn’s room is a rotten egg!’’ said Claire as she started.

And then Olive, Millard and I started running to my room all giggling and laughing away.


	11. I'm Not Insane, I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sensitive scene involving an episode of psychosis, so if you are sensitive to stuff like that then I really truly suggest you avoid this chapter as it might trigger something for you.

We finally reached my room. Claire swooped Autumn up into her arms and Autumn released a loud hiss then she calmed down a few seconds later.

“Such a pretty kitty,’’ cooed Claire in her tiny Scottish accented voice.

“Just promise not to scare the shit out of her like that again,’’ said Guinevere so fast I could barely understand what she was saying at all.

“I promise Guin!’’ squeaked Claire as she pet Autumn (who was the size of Maine Coon, despite not being one herself) who was overspilling from her tiny arms.

“Can I hold Autumn after Claire?” asked Olive.

“Sure,’’ I said as I sat down on my cot.

I felt unexplainably sleepy at the time and the sun had only just set behind the horizon line. I knew being pregnant would take a lot out of a person but I didn’t know it could this soon. I had expected this sort of thing to happen much later on not only seven weeks into my pregnancy. 

I looked over at Claire, Olive, and Millard who were now playing with Autumn. Claire pet Autumn’s long autumn leaf colored fur, Olive dangled a feather in front of Autumn’s face, and Millard sat with a notebook in his hand writing everything down. Like home. Like Cairnholm.

“Oh, Bronwyn she’s so sweet,’’ said Claire as she pet Autumn some more with her tiny hands.

“I know. She reminds me of my old cat, Franny,’’ I said as I laid down on the floor next to Claire.

“We should use Autumn as practice for the baby!’’ giggled Claire.

“Well, she is definitely a lot bigger than what Bronwyn’s baby will be when they’re born. But she could be a good substitute,’’ explained Millard.

Autumn then unexpected pounced across the room, strangely almost agitated. Nothing like her calm self she had been the last few days.

“Bronwyn what’s wrong with Autumn?’’ asked Claire nervously.

“I d-don’t k-know,’’ I stuttered softly as I looked at Claire.

I then looked over at Guinevere, who sat on her bed as she drew a picture at light speed (not literally though). Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Her eyes were large and dilated and she was shaking like an animal with rabies. 

Her pencil dropped to the floor and she tried unsuccessfully to pick it up as her shaking had grown too strong.

Guinevere began to say something but her words were garbled and incomprehensible.

Then second later Autumn pounced onto her cot and slowly began to lick Guinevere like a kitten. Guinevere seemed oddly calmed by this as her shaking was slowing. Her incomprehensible words slowly became comprehensible once again.

“Cat, silly cat,’’ she said as her shaking came to a stop.

Her voice was giggly and childlike, not at all catty like it usually was.

She gave Autumn a kiss and Autumn purred softly in response.

“What was that?’’ asked Millard his voice shaking.

“Oh, that. Don’t worry it happens a lot, though it usually stops after a few minutes. It’s been happening since before Wreck started his gang which was one hundred and sixty years ago,’’ said Guinevere in too causal of a tone for what had just occurred.

Claire, Olive, Millard, and I all exchanged confused and slightly worried glances with each other.

Autumn hopped back down and strutted back over to us before curling up in the center of where we were all laying.

“What do you mean?’’ asked Millard.

“Well, that situation usually happens about every two days. Of varying degrees of course. Sometimes I get migraines after them but usually, I just resume my daily activities and then make sure to get some extra sleep at night if one of my episodes causes a migraine,’’ said Guinevere in a strange desensitized tone.

“That sounds scary,’’ said Claire as she pet Autumn.

“Oh, they are. But not as scary as when they first started. They’re more of a minor inconvenience now,’’ sighed Guinevere.

“You should see a doctor,’’ said Olive in a worried tone.

“No, I’m not insane. I swear! I swear! I’m not insane!’’ said Guinevere so quickly her words began to jumble together again.

Her face was growing ruddy with agitation. She was stalking back and forth like Franny used to.

“I swear! I swear!’’ repeated Guinevere. She sounded close to tears. She was breathing so heavily it sounded like she was about to pass out.

She stuck her hand incredibly close to Autumn’s face.

“Lick it! Lick it, cat,’’ said Guinevere close to tears.

Autumn began to lick Guinevere's hand. And Guinevere began to go droopy-eyed before she stumbled back to her cot and fell asleep.

We all just stared at each other for a few minutes in stunned silence. Confused and gobsmacked by what had just happened. Guinevere who was in complete terror minutes before now laid in a peaceful slumber on her bed.

‘’Well that was…..wow,’’ said Millard stunned.

“Yeah,’’ said Claire and Olive together.

Autumn just meowed softly even though she had no clue what the hell just happened.

“I’m really worried about Hugh. He’s been pushing everyone away,’’ I said.

“I’ve been trying to talk to him, but he’s just so silent anymore. He’s very restless too, barely getting any sleep at all, just going about the motions like an animatronic with that same blank stare on his face he always has these days and he only wears long sleeves anymore even if it means he has to borrow a shirt or sweater from someone,’’ said Millard as he wrote down Autumns’ mannerisms onto his notepad.

“We should talk to him about it. Together,’’ I said in a nervous tone as I sat up and placed my hand over my abdomen.

“Yes! What a lovely idea! It will show him we all care about him!’’ said Olive with a layer of childlike innocence. 

“Yes! Yes!” said Claire as she clapped her hands together loudly.

Olive and Claire then gave me a big hug and I melted straight into it.


	12. Hospital Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in so long guys, I had bad writers' block on this. But I'm back.

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Guinevere and the burning of Enoch’s chest. Nothing had really happened over those three weeks. I had been transferred to the hospital ward for the next part of my punishment and today was my starting day. My job was to help the people in the hospital ward with their healing process and I would be doing my job with Guinevere, of all people. Not to say anything bad about her, it just I wondered why the ymbrynes picked her of all people to work in the hospital ward.

Guinevere was skipping alongside me as we walked to the hospital ward. She had been unusually cheery today. Which unsettled me a little but was nothing too serious.

I was entering my tenth week of pregnancy and lucky my morning sickness was beginning to slow down a little bit and according to the pregnancy books, my baby was now the size of a prune, though not nearly as shriveled.

We finally arrived at the hospital ward. It consisted of a large hallway with many plain white beds with stark white sheets on them. There were a few occupants inside. Enoch being one of them (still recovering from his burns).

We were met at the door by Miss Ovenbird.

“Hello, Miss Ovenbird,’’ said Guinevere unusual politeness in her voice.

“Hullo, Miss Ovenbird,’’ I said.

“Hello, girls,’’ said Miss Ovenbird with a California accent and a movie star smile.

“Now, girls please remove any alterations you have done to your appearances,’’ Miss Ovenbird told us.

“Why?’’ asked Guinevere.

“As that might hurt the patients,’’ said Miss Ovenbird.

“Then, in that case, I will be right back,’’ said Guinevere before she left the ward.

While Guinevere was off getting rid of her appearance alterations, Miss Ovenbird and I just stood awkwardly waiting for her return so she could begin training us to work in the hospital ward.

Then finally Guinevere returned. Her short hair was now raven instead of platinum blonde, and her eyes doll-like, large, and hazel, instead of normal sized and emerald, and she was a bit thinner and much shorter and certainly childlike in her appearance, unlike the teenage appearance she had originally sported.  
And it was in this state you could see her resemblance between her and her brother slightly more (but not much).

“Well you certainly look different,’’ I said.

“Thanks. I am a master of altering my appearance and I can also give appearance alterations to others if they and I so wish,’’ grinned Guinevere with a sly smile.

“Now that you are here Guinevere. You and Bronwyn will begin training to work in the hospital ward,’’ explained Miss Ovenbird.

She started walking and motioned us to follow her.

“You two will begin with the basics. Disinfecting wounds, treating burns and making slings for broken arms. As you two progress you will learn how to treat broken bones and how to stitch up wounds,’’ she said as she walked to the end of the hospital ward.

She then turned around to face us.

“Good luck girls, I’m counting on you. I’m going to be supervising you today,’’ she said.

And after that our day in the hospital ward began. Our first patient was none other than Enoch himself. He had certainly lost weight since I had last seen him, likely a result of hardly being able to eat the first couple of day he was here in the hospital ward. But other than that he was still the same Enoch as before.

“You look like an insect today Guinevere,’’ said Enoch with a smirk on his face.

“Well, jokes’ on you I like insects,’’ said Guinevere as she crossed her arms.

‘’Now calm down you two,’’ said Miss Ovenbird as she scolded the two.

I then began to apply the ointment very carefully to Enoch’s (slowly but surely) healing burns and after I finished applying all the ointment to his burns I then very carefully replaced his bandages so to prevent infection and such.

The day passed slowly after that as there were few patients after Enoch, and most of it was just minor, patching a few of the younger ones up from scrapes and bruises (as to ensure they wouldn’t get infected).

Guinevere and I spent most of the time either chatting or making sure everything was ship-shape while we waited for patients to come in. Though Guinevere did have a tendency to drop things (likely due to her condition we discovered three weeks earlier).  
It wasn’t until Hugh came in at four o’clock in the afternoon that thing began to pick up again. But not the least bit in a good way at all.

“Bronwyn do you have any rubbing alcohol here?’’ asked Hugh.

He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and was anxiously tapping his fingers on his slender thigh.

“Yes, why do you ask?’’ I said while I smoothed out the sheets on one of the hospital beds.

“Well I’m going to help Millard with a science experiment later and he sent me to get the rubbing alcohol,’’ explained Hugh.

“What’s the science experiment about?’’ I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“To see if it will get rid of fungus. You know how Millard gets. He always needs to do something that smart people like him do,’’ said Hugh.

I nodded suspiciously and went back into one of the cabinets at the end of the hospital ward to see all the medications and stuff to treat topical things like burns and rashes. I started to sift through it all trying to find the rubbing alcohol for Hugh. And then finally I pulled out a half used bottle of rubbing alcohol and walked back to Hugh.

“Will this do? It’s half empty’’ I asked as I handed him the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

“Yes it will be, thank you Bronwyn,’’ he said with a smile.

“Oh, Hugh. Can I ask you something?’’ I said before he started to leave.

“Yes?’’ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Is there something wrong? I mean we’re all really worried about you,’’ I said with a slight choke in my voice.

Hugh got silent for a moment, then looked out the window for a while before he finally looked at me once again and smiled at me.

“I’m fine Bronwyn. But thanks for caring so much about me. It means a lot,’’ he said as he gave me a big and unexpected hug.

“Watch out. Don’t squish the baby!’’ I said as I pulled away from his hug after a few minutes.

“Oh! Sorry Wyn,’’ he chuckled before he left the hospital ward.  
Part of me was overjoyed that Hugh seemed to be back to his old self. But then part of me was in doubt, part of me felt it was just a ruse to get us to stop worrying about him so much and to mourn Fiona on his own.


End file.
